The importance for a device provider (e.g., a consumer electronics provider) to continuously strive to improve the features of its products cannot be overstated. For example, it is important to many consumers to have access to a television or display that is capable of reproducing color on its screen with high accuracy as it relates to real life color space for broadcast television, and so forth. While the ability to reproduce color with high accuracy is particularly desirable for digital televisions or displays, the desirability applies to all types of display technologies including, but not necessarily limited to, liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma, organic light-emitting diode (OLED), cathode-ray tube (CRT), projector, and so forth.
However, there are limitations to televisions or displays being able to reproduce color with high accuracy on their screens. For example, television/display screens need to periodically undergo calibrations for accurate color reproduction to match the real life color space or a pre-set color standard. Here, color depth, brightness, contrast, and hue color settings are all required to be calibrated to match the preset standard. In addition, environmental lighting conditions and/or temperature conditions may affect screen color viewing quality.